


Darte una cita

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Yo seré tu cita de San Valentín —le dijo Damian después de que Bruce rechazara su invitación a cenar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darte una cita

Dick observó al niño de doce años con una expresión desconcertada en el rostro antes de sonreír. Luminoso, como siempre, aunque con una sombra irreconocible en los ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho, Dami? —preguntó.

Damian sintió las orejas calientes; cerró las manos en puños y dio un paso a frente.

—Escuché cuando invitaste a mi padre a cenar y dijo que no, porque tiene mucho trabajo. Así que yo me ofrezco: seré tu cita de San Valentín —bramó, haciéndose daño con las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Dick se quedó mudo antes de echarse a reír como loco y abrazarlo.

—

Los planes de Damian se echaron a perder el catorce de febrero, cuando Bruce se unió a ellos en la entrada de la mansión e informó con aires casuales que había terminado su trabajo a tiempo. Dick sonrió, encantado, pero solo Damian notó sus labios fruncidos y su rostro pálido: tal vez le desagradaba la idea de que Bruce fuera con ellos, igual que a él.

Lo peor fue cuando Bárbara y Drake se unieron.

—Entonces, ¿iremos al parque de diversiones? —preguntó Tim, con el ceño fruncido.

Bárbara se echó a reír.

—

Bruce intentó iniciar una pequeña conversación con Dick en el auto. Dick no le siguió el hilo, fingiendo estar ocupado con su teléfono. Damian sonrió.

—

—¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con ellos? —preguntó Damian, furioso, señalando con el dedo a Bárbara y Tim, que fingían no enterarse de nada.

—Porque necesito hablar con Dick, Damian, _a solas_ —explicó Bruce antes de marcharse e interceptar a Dick a las afueras de los sanitarios, a donde había ido a lavarse las manos después de ensuciárselas con helado derretido.

—

Subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, Dick y Bruce ocupando un vagón juntos y Damian otro, con Tim. Barbara decidió esperarlos, por obvias razones, y se dedicó a tomar fotografías con su telefoto. Sin que se dieran cuenta, consiguió un par muy bueno de imágenes de Dick y Bruce, que estaban sentados el uno delante del otro, Dick con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y Bruce, observándolo con seriedad.

—

En el interior del vagón, Bruce comenzó a hablar. Dick mantuvo su mirada de mar fija en él, pero a la fuerza: en realidad, lucía como alguien que está pensando en arrojarse por la ventana. Luego, Bruce se sentó junto a él y el calor corporal de ambos cuerpos se mezcló, al igual que sus aromas.

—Lo siento —dijo Bruce.

Dick se encogió de hombros.

—Es una tontería sin importancia, en realidad.

Bruce negó con la cabeza.

— _Tú_ eres importante.

Dick sonrió y se movió en el asiento para pegar su cuerpo al de Bruce.

—No importa, enserio. Te amo.

Bruce se ruborizó un poco antes de besarlo.

—

En el siguiente vagón, Damian, con la nariz pegada al vidrio, se enfurruñó. Tim, cruzando de brazos, lo observó con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Qué intentas ver? —preguntó.

—¡Cállate, Drake!

—¿Sabes? Incluso ellos carecen de la osadía suficiente para hacer un movimiento en un sitio público. _O quién sabe._

Damian pateó el suelo.

—¡Yo iba a ser su cita hoy! ¡Yo! —Exclamó sin darse cuenta, luego, las mejillas se le pusieron rojas—. Es decir…

Tim se echó a reír.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
